História da WWE
by Nina Cena
Summary: Universo alternativo.A vida de alguns wrestlers no liceu,com personagens novas,muitos romances e muitos cortes...lol


Era mais um dia no liceu da WWE. John Cena, Randy Orton e Paul Levesque estavam à espera de gajas. Uma ruiva e uma morena de olhos verdes chegaram à escola.

- Oi, posso saber o nome de gajas tão bonitas?" E tão boas"- perguntou John.

- Oh, eu sou a Maria Kanellis e ela é a Nina Hardy!- respondeu alegremente a moça morena.

- Maria! Não se diz o nome aos maiores paneleiros do liceu! – repreendeu-a Nina.

- Paneleiros? Já te mostro quem é paneleiro! - exclamou Paul, rasgando-lhe o top em seguida.

- Cabrão! – gritou ela,enquanto punha os braços em frente do soutien – Como vou para as aulas assim?  
Maria tirou o casaco emprestou-lhe. Eles tiveram as aulas todas e depois foram para a cantina almoçar. Maria e Nina sentaram-se ao pé de Ashley Massaro, Patrícia Stratagias,Stacy Keibler e Christy Hemme. Na mesa ao lado estavam as chefes de claque Candice Beckman, Torrie Wilson, Lisa Varon, Melina Perez Jillian Hall e Alexis Laree. E na outra do lado esquerdo tavam os gajos populares: Paul Levesque, John Cena, Randall Orton,Dave Batista, Johnny Nitro e Joey Mercury. Nina começou a conversar com Patrícia sobre o que tinha sucedido quando chegara à escola com Maria.

- O quê?O cabrão fez-te isso?- perguntou Trish,espantada.

- Ya fez, a Maria é que foi um amor de gaja e emprestou-me o casaco!- disse Nina.

Enquanto isso, na mesa dos gajos populares Paul e John olhavam para a ruiva, mais precisamente para o decote dela.

- Hey, a gaja é minha! – começou Paul.

- Mas eu vi-a primeiro! – berrou John.

- Não!Fui eu! – insistiu Paul, que se fartou de John e atirou-lhe com um bocado de arroz á cabeça.

John não gostou e atirou-lhe com um bocado de hamburger, a cantina imitou-os e começaram uma guerra de comida.As gajas escondiam-se debaixo da mesa para não apanharem com bocados de comida, a cantina já estava toda suja,quando Vincent McMahon apareceu.

- Mas que indiscisplina foi essa? Quem começou isto? – perguntou McMahon.  
Quase ninguém sabia, mas os poucos que sabiam tinham medo de contar e que Paul lhes desse porrada. Vince McMahon, já farto de esperar por uma resposta decidiu que eles todos teriam de limpar,e não teriam mais intervalos até contarem. Nina sabia quem tinha começado e como não temia Paul disse:

- Mr.McMahon, eu sei quem o fez!- exclamou ela.

- A sério Ms.Hardy,quem o fez?- questionou ele.

- Foi o Levesque! – respondeu ela.  
A cantina ficou toda a olhar para ela. Como tinha ela coragem de chibar que era Paul.

- Muito bem, Mr.Levesque…vai limpar a cantina toda sozinho!

- O QUE? – gritou Paul- Tu pagas-me Hardy.

Ela apenas riu e disse:

- Tchau Paulie,limpa bem!

Quando o intervalo de almoço acabou tiveram de ir novamente para as aulas. Todos já dormiam com as palavras do Stor Flair.Eugene até roncava, abraçado ao seu leão de peluche.Tocou para a saída e Nina foi para a casa da Maria. Como eram melhores amigas Maria estava sempre a dormir na casa de Nina, e hoje pedira a Nina para ir dormir na sua casa. Elas chegaram e Nina ficou paralisada quando viu um moço moreno só de boxeres,sentado no sofá a ver Tv.

- Ah..Maria…quem é aquele?- perguntou Nina.

- É o meu meio-irmão! – exclamou Maria.-O Dwayne!

- Oh meu deus… e tu nunca me disseste que tinhas um irmão destes!- disse Nina,olhando o moreno!  
- Que tem ele?- interrogou Maria.

- É todo bom!- afirmou Nina.

Maria foi ao pé dele e perguntou-lhe:

- Maninho, o que é todo bom?

- Ahn?-

- É que a Nina disse que eras todo bom.

Nina ficou vermelha e disse baixinho:  
- Cala a boca Maria!

- Bem, eu também te acho toda boa! – respondeu ele, um bocado envergonhado.

- Isto tudo e muito bonito, mas ainda não me explicaram o que é todo bom!

- Bem, é melhor irmos para o quarto Maria!

E foram as duas para o quarto dela. Nina foi para o PC, e iniciou secção no Messenger. Dois gajos tinham-a adicionado. Os mails eram : e Ela aceitou e um deles começou a falar com ela.

The Game diz:

Oi!

Nina diz:

Oi, kem és tu?  
The Game diz:

O gajo dos teus sonhos…  
Nina diz:  
lol , agr a xerio,kem es?

J.C foi adicionado a conversa.

J.C diz:  
oix paul,td bem meu?

The Game diz:  
xtragxt td otario,agr a gaja vai-nos blokear.

Nina bloqueou-os…

Maria e Nina fizeram pipocas e foram ver um filme de terror,o quarto de Maria estava todo escuro apenas se via o filme. Maria não percebeu metade da história do filme. Nina já estava branca de medo, quando Dwayne entrou no quarto.

- Ah Mary,maninha…viste o meu cd novo?- perguntou ele.

- Estragaste o filme todo mano!E o que é um cd?

Ele pegou num Cd que estava na secretária dela e disse:  
-É isto mana…

Nina deixou de prestar atenção ao filme, só conseguia olhar para aquele moreno apenas em boxers!

- Nina, porque estás a olhar para o Dwayne?

Nina ficou vermelha e Dwayne olhou para ela e sorriu-lhe. O sorriso dele era tão bonito! Nina estava toda derretida. Depois ele foi para o quarto dele, que era ao lado do da Maria. Nina já nem quis mais ver o filme, a sua cabeça estava ocupada a pensar em Dwayne. Quando acabou o filme fizeram uma pequena guerra de almofadas e depois a Mrs.Kanellis chamou-os para jantar.Mrs.Kanellis já tinha sido casada uma vez antes com o pai de Dwayne,o Mr.Johnson, mas depois divorciaram-se e ela casou com Mr.Kanellis e teve a Maria. Já estavam todos na mesa quando Dwayne desceu as escadas.

- Dwayne!Vai vestir algo!Temos visitas! –exclamou Mrs.Kanellis.

- Ah mãe, és mesmo chata… - reclamou ele,subindo e descendo 5 minutos depois vestido com uma t-shirt e uns calções. Começaram a jantar e Nina não tirava os olhos dele, que raios se passava com ela?Ele também olhava para ela, mas mais discretamente. Quando acabaram de jantar elas subiram para o quarto. Já tinham tudo no quarto menos os doces.

- Faltam os doces para nos mantermos acordadas,onde é a cozinha? - perguntou Nina.

**- **O que é uma cozinha?- questionou Maria.

- Deixa para lá, eu pergunto ao Dwayne…

Nina saiu do quarto de Maria e foi até ao quarto dele. Ele estava sentado na cama a jogar playstation.

- Ah…desculpa incomodar-te mas é que a Maria não sabe o que é uma cozinha e eu não faço ideia de onde é a cozinha e eu precisava de ir lá.

Quando terminou a frase apercebeu-se que estava apenas com uma minúscula camisa de dormir azul meio transparente.

" Só eu para passar vergonhas destas!" pensou ela.

Ele pos o jogo na pausa e sorriu-lhe.

- Bem, não incomodas Nina…tipo eu levo-te até à cozinha…

E foram os dois para a cozinha, Nina pegou num tabuleiros e em dois pratos e encheu-os de gomas, chocolates,etc.

- Tu e a Maria vão fazer o que com tantos doces?  
- Oh é para nos dar o sono!- mentiu ela.

- E nem um doce para mim…vocês são egoístas! - brincou Dwayne.

- Somos nada, inda há muitos doces! – disse Nina, rindo-se.- Bem vou indo para o quarto…obrigada por me teres trazido aqui!

- De nada…

E subiram os dois para os quartos, Nina foi para o quarto da Maria e Dwayne foi para o dele.

- Então e os doces?Já os tens ai?- perguntou Maria.

- Ya tenho…

- Então baza comer Nina…

- O teu irmão tem dama?

- Acho que não..mas que é isso?

- Deixa para lá Maria…

E ficaram a noite toda acordadas,a comer doces e a ver TV.


End file.
